Lesson to learn
by smile-like-nothings-wrong
Summary: He stept with the enemy . And that can not go un punished now can it ? My name is Sakura and This is my story on how I make Sasuke my ex's Life living hell. Wont this be fun :   A/n Plz exuse my poor spelling skills.


_Couples – _

_Minor__!_

_SasuSaku_

_Naruhina_

_Nejiten_

_Shikatem_

_SaiIno_

_SasuKarin (__**Very **__little)_

_Major__!_

_SakuXmany_

_PeinKona_

_Summary:__ I truly cared for the guy. Really I did. But who ever knew he would be a slut while I was gone? I sure as hell didn't. Oh well, guess its time to teach him a lesson._

_**Lesson to learn: **__Not to kiss -&- tell._

_Do not own Naruto: (  
_

"– _Maybe you shouldn't kiss -&- Tell"- Kesha  
_

_**Kiss -&- Tell**_

_Sakura – flashback !_

I was so finally back home, I was so happy. I missed everyone but I missed my boyfriend Sausuke the most. We've been going out for about a year -&- a half. I grabbed my luggage and headed to my car park in the airport parking lot. (Mercedes Benz – black) I speed down the freeway to my apartment which I shared with my older brother and one of my cousins'. (She has 4) When I reached it parked my car in the garage and headed to the lobby. I got a round of "welcome backs , -&- good to see you 's " as I headed to the elevator I pressed 8(pent house 3 bed room , 3 bath , kitchen , living room ) . And waited, I heard the ding and walked out in to the hall way. Taking my key out I couldn't be anymore happier. As I opened the door I didn't hear much but as I walked into the living room I saw everyone -&- I mean everyone. All my brothers' friends were there all my cousins and my cousins' boyfriend. It was normal to be like that because we had the biggest house out of everyone. I stood there for a minute realizing there was one person missing. Sasuke, nobody realized I was there yet so i said" Hey where is sasuke he is usally here "-&- every one turned around my brother being the first to jump up and hug me with his girlfriend konan in tow (if yah haven't noticed her brother is pein). I laughed and said hi and the next thing I new I was being jumped. Everyone was hugging me and trust me there was a lot of people and me only being 115lbs you know I wasn't gunna stay standing with that many people. There was Itachi , Kisame , Hidan ,Kakuzu ,Sasori(cousin), Garra(cousin), Temari(cousin), Kankuro(cousin) , shikamaru (bf of tem). And again I asked where sasuke was but this time all I got was silence "what's wrong guys?" I asked. Temari was the first to answer "sakura I think you should go talk to sasuke". I new that something was wrong so I grabbed my keys and headed to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke –

When I arrived at his apartment I parked and headed straight to the elevator. Tapping my foot impatiently as I waited and when I heard the ding I went to sasuke door not knocking at all I grabbed the key under his mat he uses when he is drunk I unlocked his door walking in to find all our friends. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Ten ten, Sai and sasuke sitting on the . They all turned when I slammed the door. Sasuke jumped to his feet and jogged to hug me. "Hey your back early how was your trip" " It was great , what did you while i was gone ,sweety" I asked in a sickly sweet voice "Nothing" "Mhm , Well you see I just dont believe that" there was silence " Sakura really nothing happend" " Okay , Well come talk to me when you can tell the truth Sasuke "_ – end of flashback!_

It had been been a month later and I had yet to hear from sasuke. But what I had heard was that our little sasuke was being a really bad boy will I was away. He had slept with the enemy , Karin. Im wouldnt be surprised if he had ad's. But its all whatever. Im done with him I moved on and no by moving on i do not mean i got a new boy but I did slep around here and there. I've changed in the short amount of time. My hair is still long but underneath there is black and I got my bellybotton and nose peirced. I wear more black , gray , red's and purples now and pink and green every once and awhile. At the momment im at a club with my band . We call ourselfs the Akasuki. Right now im on stage with Pein and Itachi on Gautar and Konan on sound effects and Sasori on drums.

"Okay we are the Akasuki so get ready `cus here we go" – pein said.

And as the music began to play I caught the eye of Sasuke and I sang to my hearts content

_**Song -Kiss -&- Tell**_

_**Listen to yourself you're a hot mess**_

_**St-st-stutter through your word, breaking a sweat**_

_**What's it gunna to confess? **_

_**What we both now**_

_**Yeah! I was outta town last weekend**_

_**You were feelin like pimp `round your lame friends **_

_**Now your little party is gunna end**_

_**So here we go**_

_**Woah-oh-oh**_

_**You gotta secret **_

_**Woah-oh-oh **_

_**You couldn't keep it**_

_**Woah-oh-oh**_

_**Somebody leaked it**_

_**-&- Now some *shit* is bout to go down**_

_**I never thought that you would be the one **_

_**Acting like a *slut* when I was gone **_

_**Maybe you shouldn't …**_

_**Oh-ooh**_

_**Kiss -&- Tell**_

_**You really shoulda kept it in your pants**_

_**I'm hearing dirty story's from your friends**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't **_

_**Oh-ooh **_

_**Kiss -&- Tell**_

_**Oh-ooh**_

_**You're looking like a tool not a bawler **_

_**You're acting like a chick**_

_**Why bother?**_

_**I can find someone **_

_**Way hotter : )**_

_**With a bigger (woow)**_

_**Well...**_

_**`Cus I'm on top of all the ways**_

_**That you messed up**_

_**You weren't smart enough to keep**_

_**You're stupid mouth shut**_

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I hope you cry**_

_**Woah-oh-oh**_

_**You gotta secret **_

_**Woah-oh-oh **_

_**You couldn't keep it**_

_**Woah-oh-oh**_

_**Somebody leaked it**_

_**-&- Now some *shit* is bout to go down**_

_**I never thought that you would be the one **_

_**Acting like a *slut* when I was gone **_

_**Maybe you shouldn't …**_

_**Oh-ooh**_

_**Kiss -&- Tell**_

_**You really shoulda kept it in your pants**_

_**I'm hearing dirty story's from your friends**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't **_

_**Oh-ooh **_

_**Kiss -&- Tell**_

_**Oh-ooh**_

_**Kiss-&- Tell x8**_

_**I hope you know**_

_**You gotta go**_

_**Get up and Go**_

_**I don't wanna know**_

_**Or why you're gross **_

_**Get up and Go**_

_**Cause I don't wanna know**_

_**I never thought that you would be the one **_

_**Acting like a *slut* when I was gone **_

_**Maybe you shouldn't …**_

_**Oh-ooh**_

_**Kiss -&- Tell**_

_**You really shoulda kept it in your pants**_

_**I'm hearing dirty story's from your friends**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't **_

_**Oh-ooh **_

_**Kiss -&- Tell**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't kiss and tell**_

When the song was over I saw shock in the eyes of Sasuke and all of my ex-friends. You see I was one of the quietist next to Hinata in the group I rearly spoke my mind and they would never think i would say or sing what I had just sang . It was quit funny actually.

" The next song will be our last it its call Blind." - I said as the music began to play once more

**I think you got the best of me  
Your sleeping with the enemy  
You left me all alone alone alone alone...  
The beat drops I'm so low  
My heart stops, I already know  
You left me all alone alone alone alone...**

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
Your never gonna catch me cry  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me to the day you die  
Your not right  
Your not fair  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'til the day you die

I've let go, finally over you  
This drama, that you put me through  
I'm better all alone alone alone alone...  
The beat drops, your so low  
It's last call, and it's gottin' old  
Now look who's all alone alone alone alone...

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
Your never gonna catch me cry  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me to the day you die  
Your not right  
Your not fair  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'til the day you die

I trusted you  
You were the first  
Then you lied, and it gets worst  
You broke me down  
Now just look around  
Who's all alone  
Who's all alone now?

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
Your never gonna catch me cry  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me to the day you die  
Your not right  
Your not fair  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'til the day you die

I swear I have never had that much fun in my life. As i walked of the stage I had the feeling of achevment. I went straight to the bar ordering vodka. I felt someone grab my arm and spin me only to find out its Sasuke. " Look Sakura , Im sorry I didnt know what happend I was drunk and Im sorry" Oh my,wasnt that just heart felt And a Uchiha apologizing that just un-heard of . To bad I really dont care. "Mhhm Well The past can not be changed now can it . And just a simple sorry isnt good enought for the situation. So why dont you go find your whore and im sure you two will me really happy together now if you exuse me I have a date with a bottle of Jack and I can not afford to be late. Bye bye Sasuke" I grabbed my vodka and headed to the V.I.P room. I spent the rest of the night as I pland with a bottle of jack in one hand and dancing the night only to be take home by a long haired sexxy ass man.

To be continude

_A/n Who was the guy can you guess ? : ) hope you enjoed this chappter the outfit sakura wore is on my profile_

_Review!_


End file.
